Forum:2008-06-17. arnold's problem, by CarlinJ83
CarlinJ83, 6/17/2008 12:23 AM :um i was recently watchin timberly loves arnold, i'm like what the hell is arnold's problem? i mean it was just a crush he shouldnt had made such a big deal out of it. and him usin her? just to get lila affection? in which it in the end it blew up in his face and i think it's exactly what he deserved. i mean some people with agree with me. and i coulda just bitch slapped lila in the end i mean she's the one whose the loser i mean she's lost arnie and now she's lost arnold but they're both still in helga's life lila's the foot note in which she probably cant stand it so i would tell her to hit the road and don't come back! man i'm brutal arent it? but in some ways it's true i mean what if helga is right about her i mean she's probably the only one who can see right through lila. sorry if im bein anti-lila but hopefully some of you will agree. if i were helga i would make sure that arnold sees lila for who she really is. well sorry again. ---- genaminna, 6/19/2008 7:35 PM :But then again, Lila *did* keep Helga's secret from Arnold like she promised, so she's not *completely* evil...lol Craig said she had a dark, repressed past about her, so I wonder what it is... ---- CarlinJ83, 6/20/2008 6:04 AM :well think about it's just like i said she's lost arnie, she's lost olga and now she's lost arnold but they're all three still in helga's life. lila's the foot note. and what if she's usin helga;s secret as a advantage though? i mean i read a lotta fanfics but i don't know what to believe. but i have to say in timberly loves arnold i was about to have an absolute screaming fit! with all of em! she's just a 6 yr old for god sake timberly i mean. but if you listen to um vanessa carlton's white houses lyric it goes "i hold onto secrets" but like i said what if helga is right? i mean this is helga we're talkin about and helga is very judgemental where arnold is very vunrable and trusts everyone where helga doesnt in which that's her problem i mean they both have problems arnold and helga in which they do kinda balance each other out in which is good! i mean they're so wrong but then they're so right for each other you know? i mean oppisites attract! so i dont know. hope you know what i mean. ---- SekiraO_O1, 7/16/2008 5:35 AM :Lila isn't as nice as she would have us believe. She simply uses manners. Manners are something that people do whether they are feeling it or not and so they are intrinsically pretentious and insincere. That is why most people love Helga, she's gritty and honest about what's going on around her, except for when it comes to Arnold. But I think it's important to remember that before anything else, Arnold is meant to be a protagonist that we can all identify with, and so he needs to be atleast a little flawed some way or another. From: carlinjones83@aol.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: arnold's problem Date: Mon, 16 Jun 2008 16:23:53 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room arnold's problem Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 1 in Discussion From: CarlinJ83 um i was recently watchin timberly loves arnold, i'm like what the hell is arnold's problem? i mean it was just a crush he shouldnt had made such a big deal out of it. and him usin her? just to get lila affection? in which it in the end it blew up in his face and i think it's exactly what he deserved. i mean some people with agree with me. and i coulda just bitch slapped lila in the end i mean she's the one whose the loser i mean she's lost arnie and now she's lost arnold but they're both still in helga's life lila's the foot note in which she probably cant stand it so i would tell her to hit the road and don't come back! man i'm brutal arent it? but in some ways it's true i mean what if helga is right about her i mean she's probably the only one who can see right through lila. sorry if im bein anti-lila but hopefully some of you will agree. if i were helga i would make sure that arnold sees lila for who she really is. well sorry again. other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room.